Game On
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: Tsuna wakes up one morning seeing numbers over people head. As he starts to understand the gaming gift, he discover that his life is now a game. All27/Yaoi Pairing


**KHR and the gamer crossover**

 **Summary: Tsuna wakes up one morning seeing numbers over people head. As he starts to understand the gaming gift, he discover that his life is now a game. All27/Yaoi Pairing**

 **Tsuna: Why Elemental?!**

 **Reborn: MINE!**

 **Tsuna: I'm not yours!**

 _Chapter 1: The Game Starter_

Five years old Tsuna was ran around the forest in delight as he loves playing with his Onii-san.

"Onii-san! I found you!" Tsuna yelled as he found his Onii-san behind the big cherry blossom tree. Tsuna saw his Onii-san with a sad face.

"Onii-san, what's wrong? Don't you want play with me anymore?" Tsuna asked as starter to cry.

"No. That's not it, Tsu-kun." His Onii-san said. "I won't be able to play with you anymore."

"NO!" Tsuna cries.

"I can't play with you anymore, but I can give a gift that will let us play again someday, and two others will also have this gift okay?" The spiky hair teen said.

"But with this gift everything different from you from now on, okay? My gift won't appear until your of age okay Tsuna and good luck" The teen patted Tsuna's brown hair.

"Game start!"

5 years later...

Ten year old Sawada Tsunayoshi had a problem.

"Tsu-kun, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" His mother frowned down at him from beside his bed. Now, that wasn't a problem – rather, it was a near daily occurrence – the problem was the orange thing that was floating on top of her head.

[Sawada Nana, Level 30]

Without bothering to acknowledge his mother's words, Tsuna jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, in bright orange letters, a strong of words floated above his head.

[Sawada Tsunayoshi, Level 10]

It was in that very moment, that Tsuna realized that something was terribly wrong with the universe.

 **Menu**

The first time Tsuna accessed the game menu, he got a huge shock. Anyone would have, if the entire world around them dimmed, and everything crawled to a stop. An orange window had flickered into existence before him, and Tsuna realized that he couldn't move his feet at all.

He would never admit to anyone that he had just stood there and cried for three solid minutes.

The next time he activated the game menu, he was prepared. This time, he took note of what was written on the screen.

"Status, skills, party, items, allies, enemies, email, shop and quest log, huh?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

"Oh man, this is so complicated."

He chose to look at [status] first. Apparently, he was a ten year old at Namimori Elementary, with absolute zero popularity and academic skill. Well, nothing he already didn't know, but it was kind of depressing to have it confirmed. He quickly moved on to skills and wasn't surprised to see that there were only three of them.

 **[Blood of the Vongola, innate ability, Level 1]**

Tsuna tried to find out more about it, but it seemed that that was all. He moved to look at the next one.

 **[Hyper Intuition, passive ability, Level 0]**

 **[Requires Blood of the Vongola Level 1]**

Curious, Tsuna tried to find out more about it.

 **[Hyper Intuition give one extraordinary perception of the world around them. Hyper Intuition can be increased by observing people and trying to predict their next action, and by following your instincts!]**

Alright, that was weird. Moving on.

 **[Flames of the Sky, innate ability, Level -1]**

…What the hell?

"Allies." Tsuna asked and screen turn into a name list with a blue screen and only one name appear in the list. "I have an ally" the ally name was Ryuusei as in Shooting Star.

"Is that a code name?" Tsuna mutter to himself.

"I wonder if I have a code name too. Then again my name was the same." Then new screen appear

 **You got mail**

A voice spoke and Tsuna blink.

"Ha? Email?" The screen window change again to green screen.

 _ **EMAIL**_

 _ **NEW FROM ADMIN**_

 _ **TO TSUNA**_

 _ **READ O LATER X**_

Tsuna tap the O button and the message appear.

 _Dear Tsu-kun,_

 _If you are reading this then my gift has finally active, I know this all strange to you. But I did promise you someday we will play together to again and we will. Tsuna grow strong and live, find friends you can trust and survive. Let's meet again someday today?_

 _I'll give you the outlines._

 _LVL is Levels such as LVL 1, the highest LVL is limitless. Unlike everyone else you can see everyone levels. But are two others like you who have this skill, they names are Sora and Shino. They used to be a part of our world but they left to Dis-board, so don't worry._

 _Next is Skill. Each time you level up, you gain a new skill and something called skill point which lets you to upgrade any Status, okay?_

 _Then we move on to Status which is your personal information. Such as your level, skills and title._

 _Allies and enemies, I don't be need explain that. So we go to Items, which is your equipment and what you wear._

 _Shop is where buy things from the gold you collect from quests that you complete._

 _Normally that would be the normal case, but because you're special to me, anything you buy is free but there are some things that you can't get without hard work._

 _Quest are what you do in your daily life._

 _Ciao!_

 _Your Onii-chan aka Admin._

Tsuna stare at the screen, he couldn't believe it. His Onii-chan was alive, Tsuna vow to find his Onii-chan.

Tsuna spoke "Status." and the screen turn a new orange window appear.

 _ **Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada**_

 _ **LVL 10**_

 _ **Health: 400**_

 _ **Speed: 35**_

 _ **Stamina: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 5**_

 _ **Strength: 10**_

 _ **Stealth: 25**_

 _ **Dexterity: 10**_

 _ **Luck: 10**_

 _ **Attack: 15**_

 _ **Defense: 5**_

 _ **Vongola Direct Lineage Heir: SEALED**_

 _ **IX's Seal: -50% of all abilities. -50% of all experience gain**_

Tsuna knew his Intelligence was bad, but not that bad. Tsuna Speed was the highest since he does run away a lot from his bullies.

 **Item**

 _Head: None_

 _Body: Plain shirt and light jacket (Def: 5)_

 _Hands: None_

 _Legs: Plain white jeans (Def: 1)_

 _Feet: Boots (Atk: 3/Def: 5)_

 _Total_

 _Attack: 2_

 _Defense: 11_

Tsuna drop his head, he needed better Items than what he has right now.

 **Skills**

 _ **Cute: +25% rep. -50% rep with bullies and females with the jealous effect**_

 _ **Sky: SEALED**_

 _ **Cared For: -5% HP loss, -25% HP loss while in home**_

 _ **Gamer: Body and Mind react as though reality is a video game. It is easier to keep calm in combat situations and more difficult to gain crippling injuries.**_

Everything Happens to Me: Random chance encounters and special events may happen at any time.

 _ **Cooking: LV1. Cook good food that can raise HP and MP.**_

 _ **Cleaning: LV1. Tidying places to make them more habitable.**_

 _ **Draw: LV3. Ability to create pictures on paper.**_

 _ **Japanese Language: LVMAX. Ability to fluently read, write and speak Japanese.**_

 _ **Mathematics: LV4. Ability to understand numbers and equations.**_

 _ **Physical Endurance: LV7. You have become used to pain, to the point you can ignore it**_

 _ **And didn't that say something about his clumsiness.**_

 _ **Science: LV2. Ability to understand the physical world around you.**_

 _ **Sing: LV5. Create music with your voice.**_

 _ **Sprint: LV8. Run fast for a short period of time.**_

And so on, listing mundane skills any elementary student had. Except maybe the en-dur-ance thing. Tsuna didn't fully understand why he had this, or what everything meant, but he did have it.

 **Shop**

The screen was fill with lots of clothes and weapons, but some was lock because his level wasn't high enough for them.

Tsuna scan through it and click some clothes.

 **Namimori Elementary Uniform**

 _ **A complete copy of uniform. Very comfortable and lets the user get smarter and relax.**_

 _ **Def: 15**_

 _ **Atk: 15**_

 _ **Intelligence: 25**_

Tsuna admittedly bought it.

Tsuna scan through and bought several other things,

 **Pure White Shirt with orange 27**

 _ **This shirt brings 27 luck to Tsuna.**_

 **Black leather shoes**

 _ **The shoes lets the user gains a passive in style.**_

 **Deep Blue bagged Pant**

 _ **This pant lets the user runs every fast.**_

 _ **Atk: 15**_

 _ **Def: 15**_

 _ **Speed: 30**_

 **Finger-less Blue and Black Gloves**

 _ **These gloves are made from cotton and improves the user style in fashion.**_

 _ **Atk: 13**_

 _ **Def: 10**_

4 years later...

Tsuna sat in his chair in Junior High School. It's been four years and he have improve a lot but the gaming world. It seem playing games in his game life also let him level up. Acting was also one of his best skills he has and got.

Tsuna mutter under his breath "System command, Status." and the Orange screen appears in front of him.

 _ **Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada**_

 _ **Title: Dame-Tsuna**_

 _ **LVL: 50**_

 _ **Health: 53,000**_

 _ **Speed: 5,000**_

 _ **Stamina: 5,000**_

 _ **Intelligence: 400**_

 _ **Strength: 10,000**_

 _ **Stealth: 25,000**_

 _ **Dexterity: 10,000**_

 _ **Luck: 100 [Max]**_

 _ **Attack: 999**_

 _ **Defense: 999**_

 _ **Vongola Direct Lineage Heir: SEALED**_

 _ **IX's Seal: -15% all abilities. -5% all experience gain**_

Tsuna grin as it seems after 4 years, his effort is starting to break the seal that was on him, but Tsuna still wonders what the Vongola Heir: Sealed thing was all about.

Ding Dong

Tsuna stood up and left and left to the roof. On his way pasting he saw the School Idol which normally he would have been blushing or acting like an idiot, but after using the skill [Observe], he saw how much of an air head she was and that he only likes her as a sister. He couldn't drag her into the Game World he lives in as that would be bad.

 **You Got Mail!**

Tsuna raised his eyebrows and frown, it's been four years since he got mail.

Tsuna spoke "Email." The Green screen appear before him like every day in since then.

 _ **To Tsuna**_

 _ **From Admin**_

Tsuna press the 'O' button and read.

 _Dear Tsu-kun,_

 _I impress that you had levelled up to level 50 after 4 years of having this ability. I am not surprise that you're acting like unless dame moron in your school. After School today, your adventure begins._

Tsuna raise his eyebrows at this.

 _A baby tutor will come and tutor you._

'A What!?' Tsuna thought as the teacher enter the room when the bell rang.

 _I noticed it's been 4 years and you still don't have a friend, I hope you make some friends soon. I also added some new function on the 'Gamer' ability. Please press the 'Update' button after reading this message._

 _Oh, P.S Beware, your tutor baby is a bloody sadist tortures and likes to spy on people. I feel like I should be giving you a heads up, my dear Ototo._

 _Oni-chan aka Admin._

Tsuna bit his lips then sigh and press the 'Update' Button which Admin gave.

That's when the screen went black and a download screen appear saying it will finish in 2 hours. Tsuna sigh again then pay attention in class.

Skip Time...

Tsuna yawn as he headed to the roof top to be alone.

"System Command, what are the updates?" Tsuna asked. The orange screen appear with a new list of items, side quests, some hidden chest around the town, a map system of the world wide and other interesting things then a female voice spoke.

"Please chose class type Master." Tsuna mutter "Class Type." and the screen transformer into a range of different class type. Once again the female voice appeared.

"Choosing a Class will help with your skills ability, if you're a level 15 you can now chose two class type, level 30 three class type, level 45 four class type, level 60 five class type." She explain the class type system as Tsuna smirks.

'This is going to be easy as there are only nine class types.' Tsuna read through it all carefully.

'Or not.' Tsuna thought after reading.

 **[Class Types are as follows:**

 **Fighter Class: Fighters are basically melee specialists able to equip a wide variety of close range weaponry and armor. In a group they are the ones to take enemies head on and the primary damage dealer and taker. They are usually tend to be well-rounded characters with powerful attacks and good stamina. And they can become a Knight, Swashbuckler, Paladin, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Berserker, Samurai, Warlord and Cavalier.**

 **Mage Class: A Magician is usually a Glass Cannon, blasting away at long range, but easily taken down at close range. And they can become a Sorcerer, Warlock, Conjurer (Summoner), Wizard, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Necromancer, Illusionist, Elementalist, Druid, Shaman and Element Mage.**

 **Rouge Class: Rogues are usually dexterous thieves or treasure-hunters who are experts in stealth, infiltration, lock-picking, traps and the disarming thereof, sneak attacks, and attacking from the rear. In almost any game with classes, there will be at least one that maps to the Rogue. They are often lumped in with Ranger-type characters, but more commonly specialize in melee - particularly with light blades and daggers. They tend to be quick but fragile, limited to light armor, but deal a lot of damage when allowed to do so. And they can become a Thief, Assassin, Gambler, Ninja, Nightblade, Bandit, Pirate and Scout.**

 **Cleric Class: A Cleric is usually The Medic — some variation on dedicated healers. Unlike Magician-classes, the Clerics usually draw their powers from either Faith, a god, or some variation of the two. Their magic generally requires them to stick to a certain doctrine to access it, but usually comes with less of a price or chance of backfiring like some Magician classes might experience.**

 **Clerics often focus on healing and party buffs, but sometimes they are offensively useful against "unholy" enemies such as demons and undead. Cleric-type classes generally have the least amount of variation, simply because healing is so vital and important that distracting a healer generally isn't seen as a good idea. And they can become a Priest, Battle Priest, Witch Doctor, Caster and Templar.**

 **Ranger Class: Rangers are woodsmen skilled at surviving in the wild. They may be lumped in with Fighters or Rogues but more often than not are a separate tree of classes all their own. Archery is generally their favoured skill, although most can fall back on swordplay if necessary. Rangers may also be skilled in some form of wilderness or nature magic. They may be very good at fighting a specific type of enemy, and often take on the role of The Hunter against such foes. Rarely, a Ranger may have access to guns as well as bows. And they can become a Sniper Ranger, Bow and Blade Ranger, Dual Wielding Ranger, Trapper and Magical Ranger.**

 **[Rare Class: The following character classes appear often but none consistently, depending on the type of world the user is attempting to create.**

 **The Magic Knight: The Magic Knight is a hybrid Fighter/Magician. The key distinction between different versions of this class is how connected the Fighter and Mage parts are: there is a difference between using a sword and magic, and using your magic to improve your sword/fighting abilities.**

 **The Bard: The Bard is a class specializing in music. Bardic songs are generally useful for buffing allies, weakening enemies, status effects, and occasionally damage, and of all the classes. And can become a Dancer, Cantor and Skald.**

 **The Monk: The Monk is partway between the Fighter and the Rogue. They are usually bare-fisted warriors who either eschew weapons entirely or use only martial artsy weapons like nun-chucks and staves. They are often Glass Cannons, or if the Knight is a Glass Cannon, they'll be Mighty Glaciers. They often have access to some sort of Ki Attacks and build up attacks. Self-sufficiency is what sets them apart from classes relying on fragile magic, higher powers or expensive items.**

 **The Beast: The Beast is either a non-human creature, or can turn into one, and fights with their own body in place of weapons. As such, they are generally even less tied to equipment than Monks are. Beasts often lack versatility compared to other classes, but compensate with high stats, high movement speed, and/or terrain-based abilities (either gaining bonuses in certain terrains, moving through rough terrain without being slowed, or just being able to fly over obstacles entirely). Sometimes combined with the Barbarian, Nature Magician or Dragon Knight; alternately they may possess similar wilderness skills to the Ranger. If a Beast has access to Prestige Classes, they will usually represent a physical metamorphosis or simply getting larger and stronger.**

 **The Engineer: This is a character class that relies on technology, often of the Steam Punk or Magitek variety, to achieve ranged controlling effects similar to a wizard. They most likely have guns and bombs as primary weapons, and employ stationary and/or mobile machines on the battlefield.**

 **The Gunslinger: Different from the Engineer in that guns are all he has, as opposed to bombs and such. Generally involves, well, guns, and all of the tropes that come with them. Often weak or useless at close range. Sometimes given a nerf or weakness in order to keep people playing the Ranger class (assuming it isn't merged with the Ranger class) - for instance guns might have lower damage or a slower rate of fire than bows, in exchange for longer range or the ability to pierce armor.**

 **The Alchemist: An Alchemist combines items, magic or otherwise, to create potions or bombs to use in battle, often mixing them together during battle. Oddly enough, of all of the classes, they're the ones most likely to be good at throwing things, partly because bombs aren't going to deliver themselves to his enemies.**

 **The Psychic: Psychics generally employ a combination of telepathy and psychokinesis to attack the opponent's mind directly, or to deal damage to his body. Distinctions between psychic powers and magic may be difficult to make. In addition, the list of Psychic Powers potentially available is often seen as too long and generalized.**

 **The Pet Master: Pet Masters specialize in controlling a powerful "pet" to fight by their side. The pet can be anything from a tamed animal to a summoned elemental to a constructed Golem, but usually it serves as a front-line melee combatant while the master hangs back to support it with healing and long-range attacks. In extreme cases the master does not take part in combat at all. If the pet is an animal then this class is often folded into Ranger or Nature Magician, and comes with the ability to control animals in general. If folded into Summoner then the character might have access to multiple pets, but only be able to use one at a time. Sometimes a Pet Master can ride their pet and function somewhat like a Cavalier, except that the pet does most of the fighting.**

 **Note: Everyone who join Tsuna's Party is a Pet Master including Tsuna.]**

 **Elemental Sky Class: Locked [Need Vongola Sealed broken]**

 **Master Elemental Class: Locked [Need a pure Resolve]**

 **Lord Class: [Tsuna is a Lord class, but Locked right now, needs Vongola Sealed broken]**

 **? : Locked [Can't Not Active without contract]**

'What the heck? Question mark Locked? Contract, whatever must be a bugged' Tsuna thought. This was hard, but in the end Tsuna chose Fighter Class: Swashbuckler, Mage Class: Blue Mage and Summoner seeing as that he is a [Lord Class], just needs that dame seal broken. As Tsuna was looking at the items in the shops system he didn't saw as a pair of grey eyes was glazing at him of being on the roof top after lunch has ended.

 **TCB…**

 **Next time on The Game Begins**

 **The First Party Member.**

 **No Flames please review. Thank you**

 **So how you think?**

 **Tsuna: I feel that I should run in the chapter….**

 **Maybe you should**

 **Thanks to Annie Matsukaze as my beta.**


End file.
